The Merc Bros
by Stryderchaos31
Summary: Three bros who are both wizards and mercenaries end up in Equestria after a spell from a book sends them there.
1. IntroProlog

This is my first story so go easy on me. You will also find multiple cartoon, game, and movie references. If you can figure them out then put them in the comments.

* * *

My name is Joseph and I live with my two brothers Matthew and Andrew. We're wizards who study loads of magic and go dimension hoping in different worlds. We've met lots of people who became both friends and enemies. I can name some for you, there was Heavy, Scout, Raphael, Mario, Sonic, and a boy name Finn who had a talking dog named Jake just to name a few. Speaking of dogs I have a few, one is black with bones on its back, long horns that curve slightly, a red muzzle and underbelly and red eyes, and a black, pointed tail. His name is Charcoal cause his fur reminds me of coal. The second one is a regular German Shepard named Steel. He has been with us since I was born and has always helped us with lots of things we've had trouble with. The third one is a small but energetic Stafy named Tigger. He is my best friend and always cheers me up when I get sad. The magic we study comes in seven different schools: Life, Death, Myth, Balance, Fire, Ice, and Storm.

I study Myth, Storm, and Life though I do dabble in Death. Matthew study's mostly Balance and Fire but some times goes for Myth. Andrew study's mainly Ice but also does a bit of Balance and Life. We've also studied Moon, Sun, Star and Shadow magic. We have a large room that contains treasures and items from our adventures in other dimensions along with portals in case we feel like visiting our friends in said dimension.

My room has a bookshelf that contains blueprints for things like a Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter, and books I like to read. I look over and see a book I've never seen before: It had a brown cover with a picture of a golden unicorn head. I opened it and began reading it.


	2. Exploring the Everfree

This is my first story so go easy on me. You will also find multiple cartoon, game, and movie references. If you can figure them out then put them in the comments.

* * *

My name is Joseph and I live with my two brothers Matthew and Andrew. We're wizards who study loads of magic and go dimension hoping in different worlds. We've met lots of people who became both friends and enemies. I can name some for you, there was Heavy, Scout, Raphael, Mario, Sonic, and a boy name Finn who had a talking dog named Jake just to name a few. Speaking of dogs I have a few, one is black with bones on its back, long horns that curve slightly, a red muzzle and underbelly and red eyes, and a black, pointed tail. His name is Charcoal cause his fur reminds me of coal. The second one is a regular German Shepard named Steel. He has been with us since I was born and has always helped us with lots of things we've had trouble with. The third one is a small but energetic Stafy named Tigger. He is my best friend and always cheers me up when I get sad. The magic we study comes in seven different schools: Life, Death, Myth, Balance, Fire, Ice, and Storm.

I study Myth, Storm, and Life though I do dabble in Death. Matthew study's mostly Balance and Fire but some times goes for Myth. Andrew study's mainly Ice but also does a bit of Balance and Life. We've also studied Moon, Sun, Star and Shadow magic. We have a large room that contains treasures and items from our adventures in other dimensions along with portals in case we feel like visiting our friends in said dimension.

My room has a bookshelf that contains blueprints for things like a Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter, and books I like to read. I look over and see a book I've never seen before: It had a brown cover with a picture of a golden unicorn head. I opened it and began reading it.


	3. Settling in

Chap2 up and ready to go. Ed disclaimer please. Ed: MLP and everything else belongs to said owners of game, show or movie.

* * *

After I finished reading the book I showed it to my brothers who found a spell that could turn us into the habitants of this world and send us there as well. We decided to go visit this world after dinner.

2 hours later

We got our UPDs or Universal Pocket Device which let's us grab what ever we want whenever we want, along with our spell decks, wands, and other stuff we want. We open the portal and jump through. We thought we'd fall into a lake but instead we fell into a tree. When I got up I saw my bros K. and a cave that was empty so I dragged my bros into the cave for safety and built a fire. I decided to set up some defense so nothing would attack us. That's when I looked over myself. I was a pony with a golden coat and a messy royal blue mane which I guess shows my expertise in Myth. I pulled out a wrench and said to myself "Buildin' a sentry".


	4. Progress

Chap2 up and ready to go. Ed disclaimer please. Ed: MLP and everything else belongs to said owners of game, show or movie.

* * *

After I finished reading the book I showed it to my brothers who found a spell that could turn us into the habitants of this world and send us there as well. We decided to go visit this world after dinner.

2 hours later

We got our UPDs or Universal Pocket Device which let's us grab what ever we want whenever we want, along with our spell decks, wands, and other stuff we want. We open the portal and jump through. We thought we'd fall into a lake but instead we fell into a tree. When I got up I saw my bros K. and a cave that was empty so I dragged my bros into the cave for safety and built a fire. I decided to set up some defense so nothing would attack us. That's when I looked over myself. I was a pony with a golden coat and a messy royal blue mane which I guess shows my expertise in Myth. I pulled out a wrench and said to myself "Buildin' a sentry".


End file.
